God of Dusk
by Kelp head 3.14
Summary: AU: Perseus is a god born before the majority of the Olympians. He is a full blooded brother of two other gods and twins with another. Now at a young age even for a god he must fight to stop a war between beings as old as Gaea herself. Rated T because there might be bloody scenes later and language
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story I think its an original idea I just thought of this after reading "troubles with a bite" and "The return: Percy Jackson and the control of fate" by you are right . . . NOT. If you haven't read his stories you should. I will continue writing this story along with The furry Guardian. I just feel I have more inspiration for this one.**

The only noise on the beautiful mountain city was the gentle rustling of leaves as they were tossed in the soft breeze. Nobody could be seen under the magnificent marble arches in the fading light. The most beautiful city in the world appeared to be empty. There really was no competetion in the beauty category, the humans were still living in caves unaware of the city. The sun was getting close to the horizon where Helios's sister would take over. It seemed as if the whole city was holding its breath awaiting the arrival of its newest member. Even Helios and Selene weren't arguing because they both took the sky for equal times today on the equinox.

However this was definitely not true for the one who was giving birth to the newest member. She was hyperventilating trying to deal with the pain. She groaned and squeezed her husband's hand as she hit another contraction. The shadows cast by the fading light darkened one half of her face, making her painful expression look even more gruesome.

She looked to her husband who's hand she had just crushed. His eyes were understanding and filled with love. She knew he would gladly take her place to spare her from this pain but just the thought of him being pregnant made her start to laugh.

The midwife who was helping to deliver the baby said "Breathe in, Breathe out. Just keep breathing you're almost done." She didn't know how wrong she was.

The woman looked to her two other children. The two were just alike but were also different in many ways. Today they were actally getting along for once. Both were anxiously pacing across the floor awaiting the arrival of their new sibling. Neither realized that they had fallen into their age old pattern of walking in a circle equally distanced from each other.

"Push" the midwife said. The woman pushed with all her might trying to bring her child into the world.

"Keep pushing you're almost there" the midwife instructed.

"AAAAHHHH" the woman screamed as she pushed again.

"I can see the head. You're doing great just keep pushing" the midwife yelled over the woman's screams.

The woman gave a great groan of effort and pain as her child was born exactly when her other children swapped places before the midwife stood up. She carried a baby boy with dark black hair that lightened around the edges.

The baby let loose a wail as he took his first breath of the slightly rarified mountain air. The midwife swaddled him in a blue blanket before being handed to his father.

The father held out his pinky finger which the baby immediately latched on to. The brother and sister immediately walked over to see their new brother. They craned over their father's shoulders to see the baby.

The baby was holding their father's finger and smiling as their father made funny faces at him. Both siblings gasped as they saw the baby's eyes. They were a deep purple almost a dark blue in the middle, so the pupils were barely distinguishable, they also faded getting lighter as they moved towards the edge of the iris with a light sky blue ring around the outside. Spots of white were flecked across the whole of his iris except the Going from the center out they were the same color as the the horizon outside the window.

The father went to hand the baby to his mother but before he could her back arched in another spasm of pain. The midwife turned back to the mother and looked down before saying "There is another one, she's gone back into labor".

"How... much... longer?" the mother asked as she tried to regain her breath from the fading spasm.

"I honestly don't know it could be minutes or it could be hours" the midwife answered mch to the displeasure of everyone except the baby. As if sensing the gloomy mood the baby began to wail again.

"Give him to me" the mother said. The father reluctantly handed the baby over. He was worrying about the strong grip his wife had on his hand earlier. If it nearly broke his hand what would it do to the newborn.

The wife pulled down the edge of her dress and started to feed her baby. She groaned as anothe spasm coursed through her but she didn't squeeze the baby. Instead she grit her teeth and tried to relax.

After judging how far apart the contractions were the midwife said that it would be a while before the next baby was born. The father and two siblings sighed knowing it would be a long night while the mother groaned as she tried to calm down after her latest contraction.

12 HOURS LATER

Dawn approached to find a mother groaning in extreme pain as she gave a hard push. The sky was lightening as dawn grew ever closer. With another push the mother was rewarded by the midwife saying " Keep pushing I can see the head".

Even with being so close to the finish line it took the mother a few moments to gather her scarce strength. Staying awake all night with the contractions plus the baby she had already given birth had drained her both physically and mentally. Just as dawn broke in the sky over the sleepy mountain city and her children began to swap places she gave a final push and gave birth.

The midwife stood up carrying a beautiful baby girl. Her hair was a pale blond that darkened near the edges to a light brunnete. Her eyes were twice as stunning as her hair. They were a sky blue near the pupil but darkened to a deep blue farther out. The farthest edges of her irises were so deep a blue it looked like a black ring surrounded the iris but it had specks of white here and there.

The midwife swaddled the girl in a pink blanket before taking her to the mother because the father was asleep in a chair. The mother looked down at both her newborns. One of them had their eyes slightly closed as she took her first glances at the world. The other had his eyes open only slightly after being woken by his sister's cries.

The mother noticed that everything about the looks of one child was the complete opposite of the other. The only things they seemed to have in common were that they were both immortal, they had the same parents, and they were both gods. She just prayed to whatever being she could that these two would get along better than her other two children.

The husband who was awoken by the sun starting to shine on his face came over to see his new child. He cooed at both of his children and stuck out the index finger on each of his hands. Each child latched on to opposite hands.

After a few moments in which the couple decided on names, the father picked each of them up and walked outside followed by the older siblings. Once outside he let loose a small burst of power. Within moments the ornate courtyard was filled with almost every single resident of the city.

"Say hello to the newest addition to our family my brethren" the father started. " My wife has given birth to twins, Perseus and Eos. Our new son and daughter, the new son and daughter of Mount Othrys" The Titan Hyperion, Lord of light and Titan of the East shouted before the rest of the Titans joined in pleased that Theia had finally given birth.

**AN: LOL I bet most of you thought that the city was Olympus and they were gods. I wish I could see some of your faces when you realized they were Titans. I apologize if I got some of the giving birth parts wrong but I'm a dude and I have never had a child. Oh well and because I forgot to put this at the top**

** I do not own PJO or HOO **

**I have already thought of where I want this story to go and even of a possible sequel if I want to go there.**

**Please read and review and tell me if this story is up to standard or if you were suprised by it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry took so long to update but I have been busy. Please check out the pairing poll on my page. The pairing will most likely have to wait till the sequel, especially if it is Artemis or Zoe. If it is Hestia or Calypso I will try to start it in this story and really get it going in the sequel.**

**Ch. 2**

"Say hello to the newest addition to our family my brethren" the father started. " My wife has given birth to twins, Perseus and Eos. Our new son and daughter, the new son and daughter of Mount Othrys" The Titan Hyperion, Lord of light and Titan of the East shouted before the rest of the Titans joined in pleased that Theia had finally given birth.

All the Titans parted knowing from tradition that their king should be the first to examine the children. As Kronos walked down the aisle created he smiled at his brother who had been a nervous, overprotective, wreck since learning his wife was pregnant. The exact same thing he had done with the births of the Helios and Selene.

When Kronos reached his brother standing with a baby in each arm, he patted him on the back. Hyperion passed Perseus over first, as he was born first, to Kronos. Kronos closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to the sisters of fates as he had done with the births of all new members of Othrys since he had become king.

Everyone in the courtyard saw their king close his eyes and became silent. Then a flash of dark orange that turned to purple and then a night sky blue appeared directly over Perseus's head. Perseus seemed pleased by this and reached out trying to grab the cloud. Once Perseus touched the cloud it condensed around his wrist and became a piece of parchment in the form of a wristband.

Kronos gently grabbed Perseus's wrist and examined the band. Then he lifted the baby over the podium by the arms** (Kind of like in the Lion King) **and proudly pronounced " I give to you Perseus God of dusk, break-ups, weapons, fighting, and ends". The members in the courtyard cheered knowing the dusk part but slightly shocked by the rest.

Kronos handed Perseus back over to Hyperion and took Eos. He closed his eyes again and sent another time a dark blue cloud that faded to a light purple then a light orange. Eos seemed even more excited than Perseus and stuck her hand straight into the cloud. The band materialized just like with Perseus and Kronos examined it.

Kronos did not seem suprised as he announced " I give you Eos goddess of dawn, peace, break-ups, and new beginnings". Everyone started to applause as Kronos handed Eos back to Hyperion. Instantly everyone went silent as three flashes of light appeared by Hyperion.

The three sisters of fate stepped out of the light and looked at the two children. "There is a war coming and these two are the key to the world's survival." Everyone seemed scared at this revelation.

_"In five years time there shall come a fight_

_ a war between dark and light, day and night_

_ twins of twilight shall be thrown in the fray_

_ each to attempt peace in their own way_

_ one shall have to make of faith a leap_

_ the other to fall into the deepest sleep"_

The fates vanished once they finished delivering their prophecy. Kronos was the first to recover from the shocking news. "We still have time so for now we shall follow tradition and celebrate the newest members of Othrys. Let the party begin."

Kronos clapped his hands and tables appeared laden with plates of ambrosia and bowls of nectar. The Titans came to see the newborns one at a time. First Rhea who was soon followed be Oceanus and then his wife Tethys. Coeus followed his wife Phoebe who was thrilled to have a new niece and nephew. Mnemosyne looked at the twins for just a moment before remembering she had to meet someone. Themis was next and she cooed at the twins before Iapetus told her to hurry up. Iapetus loved the children he thought that his grandaughter would just love to be a mother but couldn't find the right boy to marry. This might be because her father threatened to kill any boy who even looked at her.

Atlas came next and stuck out his fingers. Eos gripped it and gently squeezed while waving her hands and laughing. Perseus on the other hand seemed to be aging before everyone's eyes his hair grew out slightly and he got a little bigger. He took Atlas's finger and put it straight into his mouth before biting down on it. Atlas yelped at the unexpected pain before yanking his fingers back. Eos started to cry at the lost of her new toy while Perseus started to laugh at Atlas. Atlas started to grow angry before he heard a beautiful laugh behind him.

He forgot his anger and turned to see his wife Pleione who was heavily pregnant with their 6th child. They planned to name her Zoe, Atlas hoped that the new twins would make good playmates for his daughter but now thought that Perseus may be too violent.

Pleione came up and the twins seemed to think something was funny. They did not stop giggling until she walked away. Apparently a baby's laughter is contagious as the next woman walked up she laughed a bright clear laugh. Calypso leaned down over the twins and got the same action with different results.

They both latched on to her long caramel-color hair which she had let out of a braid and put into curls. Perseus grabbed a curl and started twisting and playing with her hair but was gentle. Eos though grabbed on to a curl and yanked on it. Calypso jumped up and Perseus started to cry.

Perseus seemed to know that it was Eos's fault that Calypso was leaving. As Calypso started to walk away Perseus cried out and kicked at Eos. Eos started to cry and tried to get away but wouldn't kick back.

Theia walked up to see that her children were fighting and crying. She had restored some of her strength by eating a hefty amount of ambrosia and drinking a glass of nectar. She walked up and took her children from Hyperion before walking back inside to feed them and put them to bed.

Hyperion, happy that he could now join the party, took off to find his brothers.

LINE BREAK

It was late into the night and people were starting to leave the party. Hyperion and Kronos were sitting at a table talking about the new twins. "That boy of yours looks like he could grow up to be a heartbreaker. Maybe he might just be right for my Hestia or Demeter." Kronos said hoping to find a potential son-in-law.

"Don't get your hopes up. You know that Iapetus is trying to find someone for his granddaughters even if Atlas isn't." Hyperion said with a laugh.

"Well I guess we will find out eventually." Kronos said with a slight smirk thinking of ways to hook Perseus up with his daughter.

The brothers left the table and headed to their palaces to try and get some sleep.

LINE Break

Far away, deep underground where there earth has never seen any light, two extremely powerful beings strode into their palace in an extreme rage. They had just come from a dinner with their children.

"Why don't they understand they are supposed to listen to their parents and follow our instructions" shouted Nyx the primordial of night.

"We are older, we are stronger, we should have more time than them. We should have freedom to spread where we please not just be where they are not." Erebus primordial of darkness screamed.

They had just tried to get their children Aether and Hemera to allow them more time during the day. There children had protested vehemently. Then they threw their parents out of the palace as if they were simple intruders.

"Well we shall show them. We will take what we want by force if need be. They will have one chance to comply to our demands or else we will go to war and after our victory we will reign supreme. The world will never see the light of day again" Nyx screamed, so angry that spittle was flying. The look in her eyes scared Erebus and he was unsure of plunging the world into total darkness. He knew that nothing could live in total darkness but his wife's pride had been injured. He hoped to take a more peaceful route but knew better than to get in his wife's war path.

"Very well we shall prepare for war." Erebus said trying to calm his wife down. He prayed that his children were more sensible than his wife.

**AN: Haha what do you think? Kronos didn't eat Hestia or Demeter. I figured if the prophecy said on of his sons would overthrow him he didn't have to worry about his daughters. again please vote on my poll for the pairing. Please review and let me know what you think of how I'm doing. Whoever can leave me the name of the member of the original 12 titans who did not visit the twins will have ch 3 dedicated to me. Please leave me OCs for my other story I desperately need some. Again please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry it took me so long to update but I was busy and to be honest I have more ideas for the sequel than the prequel so i'm having some trouble. I would like for everyone to vote on my poll for the pairing of this story. I know that the pairing choices are unusual but whatever.**

CH.3

(Two weeks after the birth of Perseus and Eos)

A certain goddess of the hearth was quietly giggling to herself. She was in her 8 year old form playing hide-and-seek with her sister and cousins. She had found the best hiding place where even if she was found no one could tag her.

She was hiding in the central fireplace of her father's palace while a huge fire was roaring in the grate. Also, her father was in his throne taking a nap and few would risk waking him unless it was an emergency. Only a fool would risk incurring her father's wrath over a simple game.

Just as Hestia had that thought the door to her father's palace quietly eased open. Hestia backed herself against the back wall of the fireplace. She saw Perseus stick his head around the door. He was obviously trying to see if he had woken her father. As he opened the door a little more to get through a creak was let out. It was a quiet creak but to the sneaking Perseus it seemed extremly loud.

Kronos stirred slightly in his sleep and Perseus froze. Once Kronos had settled back down Persues made his way into the room. He looked behind Kronos's throne and the curtains,in the closet and flower pot, before moving towards the fireplace. He stopped in front of the fireplace and looked into the flames. Hestia tried to stop herself from giggling but the sight of Perseus's face all scrunched up and squinting was too cute.

At the sudden sound Perseus jumped before trying to reach out and tag her. Not realizing what he was doing Perseus stuck his hand into the fire before jumping back and yelping as his hand was burned. Due to the sudden noise Kronos stirred and Perseus's face paled. Hestia found the whole thing hilarious and started to laugh. Kronos started to wake as Perseus attempted to run away. Kronos snapped to attention at the sudden movement and immediately froze Perseus in time.

Kronos looked over at his daughter who was rolling around in the fireplace laughing her head off. "Another game of hide-and-seek I see" Kronos said with a sigh as he realized what was going on.

"Yes Father. Now can you please unfreeze him so we can continue" Hestia replied as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Sure whatever, just please try to keep it down" Kronos said as he turned to unfreeze Perseus. Both Hestia and Kronos were shocked when they realized that Perseus was no longer there.

"Be careful baby, if he can escape me then there is no telling what he is capable of" Kronos warned as he sat back down and tried to return to sleep's embrace.

Line break

Perseus was walking around Othrys trying to think of a way to get to Hestia. He knew he could just find Eos or Demeter but he was tired of being shown up by Hestia. Also he kind of enjoyed their little bouts by the fireplace even if they normally ended with him injured. To tell the truth he kind of had a crush on his older cousin but knew once his training started he would have no time for a relationship. Besides what would a princess like Hestia want to do with a silly little boy like him.

He had walked some ways away from Kronos's palace before looking at his hand. It was an ugly shade of red and was already blistering badly. He looked for a bucket of water near one of the many market stalls. Once he had found a bucket to put his hand in he returned to trying to find a way to beat Hestia. He looked down at his hand and then face palmed for being so stupid.

He didn't realize he was using his burnt hand and yelped as he popped one of his blisters. He smiled evilly as he thought of a plan to get Hestia before going to drink some nectar.

LINE BREAK (warning flashback)

Hestia smiled as she ate a sandwhich. No one had ever thought of the idea until they went to the party for their new cousin Zoe. Perseus had gotten angry when his twin sister had kicked him after he took her strawberry. Perseus had unwittingly crushed the fruit in his hand and had accidentally invented jelly. Hestia loved the stuff and was grateful that Perseus had discovered it. Then she thought of how Perseus had found honey.

He was trying to wash some of the jelly off of his hands in a river when his sister had pushed him. Perseus had fallen backwards and rolled into a tree. A beehive had fallen on his head and he was attacked by the bees. When he had finally got the bees to leave him alone using a bit of godly power. he had tried to remove the hive from his head. When neither he nor his sister could get it off of them he was lead back to his mother by his sister. Theia had managed to pry the hive off of Perseus's face only to see his face covered in bee stings and a yellow substance while being highly swollen. Theia had gasped while Helios and Selene started to laugh along with Eos. Perseus opened his ridiculously swollen lips just a fraction some of the honey as it was termed, dripped into his mouth and he declared that it was almost as sweet as nectar. Ever since then Zoe, her sisters, Hestia, and Demeter had started to call Perseus the god of lunch time even though the fruit and honey fell into Demeter's domain. The only one not to was Calypso who felt kind of bad for Perseus being ridiculed in front of everyone.

Perseus had taken this and stride and jokingly demanded a sacrifice of a portion of everyone's lunch to him. This was put to a stop by Demeter who had thrown a sandwhich into his face as he climbed on their lunch table. Percy had peeled the sandwhich off his fac and said " Thank you loyal subjet my your day bring many kindnesses henceforth to you" before eating the sandwhich. Demeter had blushed before standing and smacking Perseus saying " Sit down and shut up before I call Auntie Theia". Perseus immediately sat down while Eos started laughing her head off.

Hestia looked up from her snack as the door opened again. She figured that it was probably Perseus back to try again. Her guess was proven correct as Perseus stuck his head around the door yet again. He entered the room and started making his way towards the fireplace. This time he was carrying a bucket of water and Hestia had to applaud him for his creativity. But she would not be bested by him. As Perseus got ready to throw the water at the fire Hestia began building up her power. When Perseus threw the water at her she used her godly power to deflect the water. Even Hestia didn't intend for it to fly where it did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Kronos spluttered as he was awoken by a bucket of cold water to the face. "WHAT IS GOING ON" Kronos shouted as he tried to see through the water in his face. When he saw that Perseus was holding a bucket and looking as pale a ghost. Kronos immediately turned on him seething with rage."WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?"

Perseus pointed at Hestia and said "She did it".

"Leave my daughter out of this. You're the one with the bucket" Kronos said trying to dry himself off. "Leave now before I put you in time out". This threat scared Perseus badly. Kronos's version of time out was leaving you frozen in an embarrasing pose for an entire day in the acropolis for everyone to see.

Perseus hung his head in shame and started to walk away. Hestia stopped laughing and realize that her their game was about to end. She couldn't let that happen yet she was having too much fun.

"Wait Father. All Perseus did was try and throw the water at me. I was the one who deflected it your way." Hestia said while looking down.

Kronos calmed down and said "Okay I will let it slide one time beu the next time you wake me from my nap both of you will be punished."

"Yes Father" Hestia answered. Kronos turned to see Perseus's response but he was gone.

LINE BREAK

Perseus was walking around Othrys when he felt someone grab his recently healed hand. He could tell without looking who it was. He could tell by the neatly filed nails on the hand that it was none other than Othrys's least favorite member.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" Perseus asked in an exasperated tone.

" Can't I just come see the most handsome god on Othrys for a nice conversation" she said.

"Why won't you leave me alone" Perseus asked

"Why don't you ever want to talk to me Perseus?" Aphrodite wailed

"Because you never play with us you just want to flirt. Also to put my father's words nicely, you're a sorry excuse for a child of Ouranos and you're a whore" Perseus said getting angry.

"Well I didn't want to talk to you anyway because you reek of smoke" Aphrodite retorted before running away with tears in her eyes. Perseus wanted to go and apologize. He hadn't meant what he said he was just upset about not being able to catch Hestia. Then he thought about what Aphrodite had said.

SMOKE. The chimney. He could dump the water down the chimney so that Hestia wouldn't know that it was coming. Then he could tag her. He ran by Aphrodite on his way by and slowed down. He turned and said "Thanks Aphrodite you're a genius" before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Aphrodite blushed and giggled before trying to grab Perseus's hand but Perseus had already left. He took off running through the markets heading to the pnd in the forum.

LINE BREAK

Hestia was stil sitting in her fire place but now she was talking to Kronos. Kronos had figured that Perseus would be back soon so he decided not to go back to sleep.

Out of nowhere Kronos changed the subject and said "You like him don't you".

Hestia knew who her father was talking about and blushed. She tried to play it off by saying "Who are you talking about" but her father knew better.

"You know who I am talking about. P-" Kronos started before he was cut off by Hestia screaming. It seemed as if someone had dumped a bucket of water on her but no one was around. Then he heard a deeper scream that seemed to be getting closer. The next thing he knew Perseus had come out their chimney and landed on to his daughter. Kronos busted out laughing at the look on Hestia's face.

Perseus climbed off of Hestia before helping her get back on her feet. Then he said " You're it". Kronos started clapping and it seemed as if Perseus just now noticed him. He seemed nervous before Kronos said "Great thinking Perseus keep that up and one day you may be the general of my armies."

Perseus blushed before Hyperion walked in with Eos and said " Perseus it is time to begin you're training." Perseus nodded before changing into his 16 year old form. As he went to leave Hestia ran up to him in her 16 year old form and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Perseus blushed and put a hand to his face before Hestia hugged him getting him soaked as well.

Hestia laughed and started to walk back the fire while saying "See you tomorrow Perseus".

LINE BREAK

Perseus sent a feint that seemed to try and slash from his opponents left shoulder to their right hip before twisting his wrist and trying a horizontal slash that would have cleaved his opponent in two. His opponent parried Perseus's slash before slashing back at him. Perseus blocked before locking their swords together. He slid his sword down to the hilt of his opponent's before twisting his wrist and disarming his opponent. Then he put his sword againgst his opponents throat.

"Do you yield" Perseus asked.

"Yes I yield" Hyperion said. " I must say you are an excellent swordsman son. few beings could defeat on of the original twelve titans without using their powers. Now let's try that again with our powers."

"Okay father" Perseus said before lowering his sword from Hyperion's throat. Perseus backed up a few steps before closing his eyes. Hyperion walked over and tried to pick up his sword. He got a confused look on his face before trying again. When he still couldn't get his sword up he pulled with all his might. Hyperion felt something give way before he fell over on his back.

Perseus walked up to his father before leveling his sword at his throat again. Hyperion looked down at the sword before saying " Good job son but you forget I have this". Hyperion swung what he thought was his sword at Perseus's. Perseus just laughed when the hilt of Hyperion's sword broke against his sword.

Hyperion seemed shocked before he looked over and saw that his sword had not truly given way. The hilt had just snapped off. Hyperion refused to give up so easily so he focused on his son's sword.

Perseus watched as all of a sudden his sword melted into a molten heap of celestial bronze. **(Not sure if Titans had celestial bronze because didn't canon say it was mined from mount olympus) **Hyperion leapt at his son trying to tackle him but his son had expected this and had caught him and flipped him over him. Hyperion landed behind Perseus and swept his legs out from under him. Hyperion dove at him and pinned him down. Perseus rolled over and went to punch his father before he heard something that made both of them freeze.

"Stop" Eos said putting as much power as she could in the one word. Both her father and her twin stopped and stood up. They shook hands and then hugged each other. Eos smirked and said "Looks like I win". Both of the boys glared at her before starting to laugh.

Eos went to ask what was so funny but she never got the chance. Eos was flipped upside down and was hung by her feet. Eos scowled while trying to blow her hair out of her face. Helios and Selene came out from behind Eos laughing. They walked over and high-fived Perseus before turning around and taunting Eos.

Then one of the ropes came undone and it put all the strain on one of Eos's ankles. Said ankle popped out of place which caused Eos to scream. Perseus not being able to stand the pain he could feel coming across his twin link with Eos threw a dagger and sliced the rope before catching Eos and setting her down. Helios and Selene both started blaming each other.

"That was your side you imbecile" Selene shouted at Helios

"No that was your side moon butt" Helios retorted. Both of them drew their bows on each other as they had done countless times before. They both fired an arrow at the other but this time something was different.

**AN: once again I am sorry about the wait but I made upfor it with a nice long chapter. Please vote on the pairing as you can tell I am already partially biased towards a PercyxHestia. Makes you wonder what will happen will Helios and Selene be spending some quality time in Tartarus. I know nothing important happened in this chapter but I am trying to set up a back story. I am planning on something that I have never seen before in any other story. I will give a small hint It involves Demeter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
